Deployable filtration devices are useful for filtering bodily fluids that flow through conduits within the human body. One example of a deployable filtration device includes a wire frame covered by a sheet of filter material and secured to a distal end of a support wire. The device is delivered to a location in a blood vessel using a delivery catheter by advancing the delivery catheter through the blood vessel and advancing the device through a lumen of the delivery catheter and causing the device to exit the lumen of the catheter for placement within the blood vessel. The wire frame can often include a shape memory property, such that when the device exits the lumen of the catheter, the shape memory property of the wire frame causes the device to expand and assume a deployment configuration within the blood vessel. The filter material of the device prevents debris (e.g., embolic debris) that may be carried by blood flowing through the blood vessel from flowing downstream of the location and further into the vasculature.
During interventional vascular procedures (e.g., transcatheter or surgical vasculature procedures), embolic debris (e.g., thrombi, clots, plaques, etc.) may be liberated from their sources and may obstruct perfusion of vasculature located downstream of the sources. Such obstruction of vascular perfusion can result in cellular ischemia and/or cellular death. Deployable filtration protection may capture emboli liberated during an interventional procedure, and may thus reduce the risk of embolic complications (e.g., an embolic stroke) associated with interventional vascular procedures.